1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marking apparatus.
More particularly, the instant invention relates to devices for making marks at predetermined intervals along a surface.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns a marking device having improved means for convenient replenishment of the marking medium.
2. The Prior Art
There exists a frequent and repetitive demand for indicating a plurality of equally spaced distances upon a selected surface. Exemplary is the building construction art, wherein there is a continuing need to mark upon one member the proposed locations of respective second members. Particularly noted is the laying out of a horizontal member, such as a sill or plate, to which upright members, studs, are to be affixed.
Traditionally, the lay out has been accomplished by measuring and marking. For example, a tape measure or other measuring instrument is extended along the layout surface and then marks are made at predetermined intervals upon the surface with a pencil. Under ideal conditions, the procedure is laborious and time consuming. Further, as will be readily recognized by those skilled in the art, the method includes an inherent tendency toward inaccuracy.
In attempts to simplify the process and insure accuracy, the prior art has devised various proported solutions. In general, the proposed devices have taken the form of a handled roller or drum which can be rolled along the layout surface. Means, carried by the drum, are provided for making periodic marks upon the surface. A common marking means is a porous member or wick which deposits marking fluid or ink as it is brought into rolling contact with the surface.
While substantially reducing the possibility of human error associated with inaccurately reading the measuring scale or erroneous mathematical calculation, the prior art devices have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. For example, replenishing the supply of ink or marking fluid remains a tedious and potentially messy task. Many of the devices tend to be unduly complex, therefore, unwieldy and difficult to operate. Other inadequacies will be readily noted by those having potential need for such apparatus.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other defficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in the art of laying out and marking.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved marking apparatus of the type having a drum which is rolled along the layout surface to be marked.
And another object of the invention is to provide improved marking means carried by the drum for making a series of marks at predetermined intervals along the layout surface.
Still another object of the instant invention is the provision of means for expeditious and convenient replenishment of the marking medium.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a marking apparatus having an ameliorated reserve supply of marking medium.
Yet still another object of this invention is the provision of a marking apparatus which is usable with various marking media, either liquid or dry.
A further object of the invention is to provide a marking apparatus in which the marking means is in the form of a readily replacable cartridge.
And a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of an easily usable marking apparatus of simplified design and construction.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a marking apparatus that is compact and lightweight for convenient storage and use.
Yet a further object of the invention is an improved marking apparatus, according to the foregoing, which is relatively maintenance free and comparatively inexpensive to manufacture.